IL078: Fire and Ice
is the 78th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis After another victory, Ash goes to get dinner. After getting a meal, he needs to treat his Pokémon, but every Center is occupied. After another Team Rocket's failure of capturing Pikachu, Ash healed his Pokémon and faces an opponent named Pete. However, everything turns around when his Arcanine's Fire Blast melts the field, but Misty and Brock have some strategies for Ash... Episode Plot Ash has a battle with an opponent, who sends Nidorino. Pikachu gets excited, but gets a bit confused when Ash sends Squirtle. When Nidorino goes to tackle, Squirtle withdraws into its shell. Nidorino tackles it, but there does not seem damage and follows it. However, Squirtle's shell goes up and it emerges, using Water Gun and Skull Bash to defeat him. This way, Ash wins the battle and advances to next round. Gary sees Ash happy and thinks Ash won because his opponents were weak and walks away, but thinks his luck will run out and could cheer for him instead. Team Rocket is sad that they have gone into trash, but James knows a way they can take Pikachu. Misty asks Brock where is Ash. He replies he went to get something to eat (since he is starving) and Misty knows that his Pokémon will get exhausted if he does not take them to the Pokémon Center. Togepi wants to eat the food and Squirtle offers it, making Togepi happy and pleased. Ash walks around looking for a restaurant to eat at, as all the excitement of the tournament has caused him to work up an appetite. He does not see the restaurant he spotted before and goes with Pikachu to look for another one. Ash sees that there are many events and suddenly, Brock and Misty appear. Misty asks if his stomach is more important than his Pokémon, so Ash decides to go to the Pokémon Center to get his Pokémon treated. Misty asks what Pokémon he would use tomorrow. Ash knows the next match is on an ice field, thinking his opponent would use Ice-type Pokémon and thinks of having his Squirtle and Kingler for the match. They spot many trainers in front of the Center. Nurse Joy tells everyone the Center is full and have to seek healing elsewhere. Brock notices that Nurse Joy is from Pewter City. Misty wonders how can he tell them apart. Ash notices the restaurant and goes inside. Misty asks about his Pokémon, but Ash wants to eat first, then worry about them later. Ash checks his pockets, but realizes he is out of money. A woman appears and gives him a plate, making Ash happy that he does not need to pay. Misty comes to him and tells him to be careful not to eat so much food in so little time. Ash tells her a lady was a fan of his and gave the food for him free, but Misty replies that all participants of the League can eat for free. Pikachu notices Togepi in trouble and pushes it away, making himself in danger, as forks and knives come down the table Togepi pulled down. Ash asks Pikachu if he wants to be in a circus with acts like that, then asks Misty if Brock was with her. As Misty and Ash wait for Brock on a corner of a street, they notice a lot of Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's are working intensely. Brock is delighted to see so many girls around. Ash and Misty see a big line in front of another Pokémon Center. Ash sees a hand wanting to come to him. He and Misty listen to a man who claims there is a Nurse Joy that can treat his Pokémon. Out of nowhere, Brock appears, wanting to see as many Nurse Joys as he can see (which makes Misty furious). Though they have some doubts about the place, they enter and Ash gives the Nurse Joy his Pokémon. Brock is somewhat surprised, as he is usually dizzy when he sees a Nurse Joy, but this time he does not, thinking he is experiencing "Nurse Joy overload". As they converse, Nurse Joy and her assistant get riled up and remove their disguises, as they are Jessie and James. Brock tells Ash his "Nurse Joy" detector is always correct and Ash is impressed, while Misty yells at them as they need to get the Pokémon back. Meowth presses a button and soon Team Rocket finds themselves in their balloon. Brock sends Onix, who stops the balloon and pushes them down. Ash gets Pikachu and Onix sends the balloon away. Suddenly, Nurse Joy (via the speakers) tells the Pokémon Centers are available, so Ash, Misty and Brock go to the nearest one. Tomorrow, Ash faces the opponent name Pete Pebbleman, who has a Cloyster against Kingler. Kingler uses Withdraw, which makes Kingler's Crabhammer ineffective. Ash thinks this could get Kingler tired and would hate to switch Pokémon, though Misty and Brock tell him Cloyster gets hit. Continuing to destroy the shell, Kingler smashes Cloyster and defeats it. Pete calls Cloyster back and sends Arcanine. Ash believes this should be easy, as Kingler uses Bubble. However, Arcanine swiftly dodges and retaliates using Dragon Rage. Kingler gets swept away. Ash tells it to stand up, but changes his mind and takes Misty's advice by calling it back and sends out Pikachu. By using Agility, Pikachu confuses Arcanine. Arcanine uses Fire Blast, which destroys a boulder. However, in continuing to do so, Arcanine melts the ice. Arcanine uses a final Fire Blast. Before so, Pikachu dives in (per Brock's advice). Misty asks if Ash forgot water conducts electricity, and Ash replies that he just did not remember it. Misty calls that he needs to use an electric move, and Ash does just that. He calls to Pikachu to use a Thunderbolt, and Pikachu does, defeating Arcanine. Debuts Character *Pete Pebbleman Trivia *The shape created during the use of Fire Blast is the Japanese kanji character for "fire". *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Koffing. *When Ash wandered around the street, an advertisement of movie "Pokémon In Love" was seen. *Pikachu used Dive, though the move became official in Generation III, although Pikachu cannot use that move. Gallery﻿ Squirtle vs. Nidorino IL078 17.jpg Squirtle is safe via Withdraw IL078 2.jpg Ash won the battle IL078 3.jpg Brock has the ability to distinguish Nurse Joy-s IL078 4.jpg Ash thinks he has a fan IL078 5.jpg Ash got a lot to eat IL078 6.jpg Pikachu saved Togepi IL078 7.jpg Brock wanders to see Nurse Joy-s IL078 8.jpg Misty yells at Ash and Brock IL078 9.jpg Team Rocket attempt to escape the balloon IL078 10.jpg Ash vs. Pete IL078 11.jpg Kingler uses Crabhammer IL078 12.jpg Arcanine prepares for the Dragon Rage IL078 13.jpg Pikachu confuses Arcanine via Agility IL078 14.jpg Arcanine melted the ice IL078 15.jpg Pikachu dives in IL078 18.jpg Arcanine's defeat IL078 16.jpg Ash and Pikachu win once more }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes featuring Competitions